1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved clip clamping machine having improved structural features including light weight plastic parts for use in clamping clips to border wires and mattress innersprings or between the innersprings themselves.
2. Description of the related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
Heretofore various methods and apparatus have been proposed for clamping metal clips between border wires and mattress innersprings. Examples of these machines are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 4,224,731 Lingle 4,724,590 Langas et al. 4,815,182 Langas et al. 4,829,643 Ayres et al. ______________________________________
Further, it has been proposed in the Langas et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,528 to provide a free standing apparatus including a clip clinching tool. In this patent, there is disclosed a clip clinching tool supported from overhead by a hanger and a suspension bracket and is fed from a clip roll dispenser with a line of clips that feed into a clip track associated with the clip clinching tool.
An improvement over the clip clinching tool disclosed in the Langas U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,528 is a clip clinching tool which has a self-contained arcuate magazine track containing a line of clips bound together by at least one metal wire which is cut when the tool is actuated to dispense a clip and clinch or clamp the clip around adjacent wires in an innerspring assembly.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the machine of the present invention is an improvement over the machine just described by providing in a clip clamping machine an arcuate light weight plastic magazine track, a stress bearing pivot connection of the track to a clip clamping mechanism of the machine, a simple connection of a pneumatic piston and cylinder mechanism the track, a one piece light weight plastic pusher mounted in the track, a relatively constant spring pressure return spring in the pneumatic piston and cylinder mechanism, and two pairs of opposed spaced apart figure B shaped holes in opposed housing sidewalls for establishing two mounting positions for a guide structure for a driver blade of the clip clamping machine.